inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
Asurei Rune
(Midfielder) |element = Wood |seiyuu = Yanaka Hiroshi |debut_game = Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone |debut_anime = Episode 025 (Chrono Stone)}} Asurei Rune (アスレイ・ルーン), also known as Helper X (支援者X, Shiensha Ekkusu), is a character introduced in Inazuma Eleven GO Chrono Stone. Profile ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' *''"Fei's father. Disguised as Helper X, he has been watching over his son."'' Background Asurei Rune, revealed to be Helper X and Fei Rune's father, was before an officer of El Dorado. However, because of Fei's birth, he became afraid of losing his position and had to abandon Fei, though he gave a gift to him, a bunny plushie toy that later resembled Fei's keshin. During several years, Asurei grew worried about Fei, and when he joined Feida, he approached the organization as Helper X. Appearance When he was disguised as Helper X, he wore a white robe covering his whole body, used a walking stick and wore a false white beard. Asurei has short spiky green hair and eyes. He wears a white and yellow shirt with a navy blue jacket. Plot Inazuma Eleven GO the Movie: The Ultimate Bonds Gryphon He is mentioned at the end of the movie by the coach of team Zero 's Kibayama Douzan. Douzan says that the true goal of God Eden is to discover those with the potential of Second Stage Children, as order by Helper X. Three Kingdoms Era He first appeared in episode 25, and informed Zanark Avalonic that his power is on the verge to awakening into a Second Stage Children's power. Bakumatsu Era In the episode 29, he appeared again, watching the match opposing Raimon to Zanark Domain. As the match finished, Zanark wanted to give the Chrono Stone in which Endou is imprisoned, but he grabbed it and disappeared. At the end of the episode, Zanark and the mysterious man appeared again; Zanark asked the man why he grabbed the Chrono Stone, in which he answered it was a necessary thing as he couldn't understand how it has an important value. Then SARU appeared and added that Zanark didn't understand his own power yet and that he was qualified as a member of Feida. Jurassic Era He appeared again in the episode 34 along with SARU and some others Second Stage Children in El Dorado's headquarters. Ragnarok Tournament In episode 42, he appeared again in Feida's meeting room along with Fei and SARU. He started having a doubt about Helper X and asked who he really is. In episode 44, during the match, he was seen with SARU. Gouenji identified him and was shocked. In a flashback, Gouenji reminded him sending the Time Bracelet and his virtual video in the Bracelet was shown too. In episode 46, he was still watching the match. As Fei was causing El Dorado Team 03's players to have headaches, he left the room in which SARU was, and intervened by him. He stopped Fei from continuing to cause El Dorado Team 03 more headaches. Though, because of Fei being split apart by both SARU and Helper X's demands to him, Fei fainted after the match. He brought Fei to a locker room, and as this one got up, he confessed to him that he is his father. Fei and the others were surprised by it. However, Fei wanted to know why is he here, to which Asurei answered saying he wanted to take care of him, so he joined Feida to do so. Fei said Asurei had abandoned him when he was young, and added that the reason was because Asurei was scared of him, being a Second Stage Children. But Asurei denied and told him he didn't want to lose his position at El Dorado. If they knew he had a child, who was a Second Stage Child, Fei wouldn't have been free. He said it was the only solution to protect Fei, but couldn't forget him. So, Asurei joined Feida as he was worried about him. To protect his son, he became Helper X and approached SARU. Then, Fei declared it was too late to make him change. Asurei said to him he wasn't late, and that he would leave Feida. That made Fei say they are all selfish, and SARU was the only one who could help him. Asurei stated his heart would be swallowed by SARU's evil one, to which Fei answered his feelings would not change. Tenma tried to intervene, but Fei wanted him to stay quiet, this time tears falling in his eyes. But Kinako then intervened too, saying she had told him not to obey to the others. Fei didn't understand what she was talking about, and that she couldn't make him change. Then, Kinako declared Fei was her son, much to Fei and the others surprised. In episode 47, he is shown in Kinako's flashback on how Asurei told Kinako from the past on what's going to happen to their future son and was able to convince her. At the end of the day, Fei came back to Raimon. He then talks to SARU later and tried to convince him to stop but failed though. In episode 48 and episode 49, he was seen watching the match between Chrono Storm and The Lagoon. Recruitment ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' In order to recruit Asurei, The Lagoon has to be defeated first in the story mode. Also, the following requirements are needed: *'Item': Rocking Headphones (けたたましいヘッドホン, randomly dropped from Musicians (ミュージシャンズ) at Okinawa's beach) *'Item': Route Craft License (ルートクラフト免許証, randomly dropped from Omega Elites at Tochan's taisen route) *'Item': Dangerous Switch (あぶないスイッチ, randomly dropped from P. Heiba Robots at Yoshinobu's taisen route) *'Item': Valuable Ampoule (貴重なアンプル, randomly dropped from Dark Angel at Fuyukai's taisen route) After this, he can be scouted. ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' In order to recruit Asurei, the following requirements are needed: *'Coin': *'Item': Route Craft License (ルートクラフト免許証, randomly dropped by Protocol Omega (プロトコル・オメガ) at Dr. Crossword Arno's lower taisen route) *'Item': Dangerous Switch (あぶないスイッチ, randomly dropped from Soccer Robots at Dr. Crossword Arno's lower route) *'Item': Rocking Headphones (けたたましいヘッドホン, randomly dropped from Musicians (ミュージシャンズ) at the Odaiba's Central Square Soccer Garden) *'Record': Great Destructive Power (すごい破壊力, get a total of 1000 power during a match) After this, he can be scouted. Stats All stats are at level 99 and untrained. Hissatsu ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' * * * * ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' * * * * Game exclusive teams ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' *'Willings' ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' *'Battle Parents' *'Willings' Gallery Asurei in his casual clothes CS 47.png|Asurei in his casual clothes. Asurei talking CS 47 HQ.PNG|Asurei talking to Kinako. Asurei talking to SARU CS 47 HQ.PNG|Asurei asking SARU to stop his plans. IG-12-057.PNG|IG-12-057. Navigation Category:Chrono Stone characters Category:El Dorado